


All These Things That I've Done

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders learns that Fenris can sing.





	

It had been a long and rather grueling workday, but now Anders and Fenris were free and finally on the way home. Fenris was driving this time, and Anders was in the passenger seat fiddling with Spotify on his phone, which he'd hook up to the car's stereo. He'd started up about twenty different songs and then changed his mind on them and skipped to a different one, and Fenris was getting annoyed. "Can't you just pick one and stick with it? We'll be home in five minutes anyway."

Anders ignored him and pressed shuffle again, and this time a familiar piano tune began and Anders perked up. "Hey. Hey Fenris."

"Hmm?"

Anders began to sing. Loudly. " _When there's no where else to run..._ "

"Really?" Fenris asked.

Anders continued undeterred, making a show of singing as soulfully as possible. " _When there's room for one more son... one more son. If you can hold on... if you can hold on. Hold on...!_ "

The instrumentals kicked in and Anders lightly backhanded Fenris' shoulder. "Come on. It's The Killers. Who doesn't love The Killers? You can't tell me you don't love The Killers. Why aren't you singing?"

"I don't sing," said Fenris.

"Too bad," said Anders. "You're missing out. _I want to stand up, I want to let go! You know, you know, no you don't, you don't, I wanna shine on in the hearts of men, I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand._ "

They came to a stop at a stoplight. Anders was still singing. " _Another head aches, another heart breaks! I'm so much older than I can take. And my affection, well it comes and goes, I need direction to perfection, no no no no..._ "

And suddenly Fenris burst in. " _Help me out. Ye-eeah, you know you gotta help me out. Ye-eah..._ "

Anders looked over at him, eyes wide. Fenris was still singing, and he was _good_ at it. " _Oh don't you put me on the backburner, you know you've gotta help me out, ye-eeah._ "

Then Fenris looked over at Anders, cueing him to pick it back up again. Anders was still a bit flabbergasted, but took over nonetheless. " _And when there's nowhere else to run, is there room for one more son? These changes ain't changing me..._ "

" _The cold-hearted boy I used to be,_ " they both sang at the same time.

Now they were both singing at the top of their lungs. Anders was holding his phone like a microphone, and Fenris was using his hands to bang a drum beat out on the steering wheel. " _Yeah, you know you got to help me out. Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner. You know you got to help me out, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down, yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down!_ "

The light turned green and they drove off again. Anders was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What's this all about? You said you didn't sing!"

Fenris held up a finger to indicate that he was too busy to respond. He was singing again. " _I've got soul but I'm not a soldier. I've got soul but I'm not a soldier..._ "

Anders began to sing the familiar refrain as well, and soon they were both chanting " _I've got soul but I'm not a soldier_ " as they sped down the road. Anders was getting into it, squirming around in the seat in a terrible imitation of a dance, and Fenris was still drumming on the steering wheel. " _Yeah, you know you got to help me out. Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner, you know you got to help me out, yeah. You're gonna bring yourself down, yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down. Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner, you're gonna bring yourself down, yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down_ "

" _Over and in!_ " sang Anders.

" _Last call for sin!_ " sang Fenris.

" _While everyone's lost, the battle is won--_ " Anders leaned over towards Fenris.

" _\--with all these things that I've done,_ " Fenris finished.

" _All these things that I've done!_ " Anders sang.

" _If you can't hold on..._ " sang Fenris.

" _If you can't hold on!_ " sang Anders.

The song had hardly finished when Anders started freaking out. "What in the Void? Fenris that was incredible. I had no idea you could sing. Why don't I ever hear you sing?"

"You sing loudly enough in the shower for both of us," said Fenris as he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building.

They'd hardly stepped inside when Anders' phone chirped at him. He pulled it out and read the Facebook notification he'd gotten. "Hey sweet things, I saw you guys jamming out at the stoplight and took a little video. Love you guys!" He looked over at Fenris. "Uhh, Isabela has a video of us singing and is trying to upload it to my Facebook wall."

Fenris came up right behind Anders, put an arm around him, and stood on his tiptoes so he could put his head over Anders' shoulder and look at the phone. Then he reached over with a finger and clicked the button to accept the upload before he turned and walked down the hall.

"Hey!" said Anders. "Now everyone at work will see it!"

"Good," said Fenris as he went into the bathroom. He was singing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both Targetverse and myself on tumblr!
> 
> http://targetverse.tumblr.com
> 
> http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
